Behind Me Theres Always You!
by daiele.souza.58
Summary: Depois da partida de Grissom, Catherine ficou um tanto diferente, o que não esta agradando nada nada a sua equipe! *grillows
1. Chapter 1

Nova fic!... :

Catherine andava em direção a sala de descanço, onde o resto da equipe a esperava, todos na sala conversavam animadamente, ela já foi logo distribuindo os casos.

- Bom pessoal, aqui estão os casos, Greg e Nick, tres corpos em decomposição no esgoto, Sara e Warrick, corpo de uma dançarina encontrado em um quarto de hotel de luxo.

- Qual é Cath? Por que eu e Nick temos que nos enfiar em um esgoto enquanto Sara e o Warrick vão para um quarto de hotel de luxo?

- Por que eu sou sua supervisora e eu decido quem eu mando para os casos que eu quiser! Então, se não estiver satisfeito, minha sala é bem aqui ao lado, você pode deixar sua carta de demição na minha mesa para que eu assine! – ela diz tudo muito séria e o olhando diretamente o que o fez se encolher todo, havia tempos que Catherine estava tendo um comportamento estranho, melhor dizendo, desde quando Grissom foi embora, e ela se tornou a nova supervisora do turno da noite, ela tem se mostrado uma pessoa fria, que ligava apenas para seu trabalho, não saia mais com a equipe após o turno, tudo para ela se resumia em trabalho, mas a mais pura verdade, é que ela não aguentou Grissom ter a deixado para ficar com outra mulher, e ainda por cima, ter largado tudo, seus amigos sua equipe, e principalmente ela.

- Me desculpe! – Ele diz em um tom baixo, mais o suficiente para que ela escutasse.

- Desculpas aceitas! Agora vocês já podem ir! – Ela diz e todos saem em silencio para os seus respectivos casos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Após o turno ter terminado, todos haviam ido embora, Catherine havia ficado mais um pouco, como ela sempre tem feito, ela estava terminando de revisar os relatórios da equipe, quando alguem bateu na porta de seu escritório.

- Entre! – Ela disse e a pessoa entrou.

- Oi! – Sara disse ao entrar na sala da loira.

- Em que posso te ajudar Sara? – ela pergunta sem nem olhar para ela.

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com você!

- Bom, seja rápida, ao contrário de alguns, além de dirigir uma equipe criminal sozinha, eu ainda tenho uma casa pra cuidar e uma filha adolecente para criar! – Ela disse e Sara resolveu ignorar o comentário dela! Estava ali para resolver outra questão!

- Bom, eu vim até aqui para saber por que tratou o Greg daquele jeito? Você não podia ter falado com ele daquela maneira, ele só estava brincando, você sabe disso!

- O sanders tem que aprender que aqui é um dos maiores laboratório de criminalistica do país, não vou permitir que ele faça mais brincadeiras desse tipo, isso não será mais aceito, pelo menos não na minha equipe, eu sou a supervisora dele e como meu subordinado tem que aceitar os casos que eu der a ele sem pestanejar! Isso vale para todos! – destacou ela.

- Engraçado que quando era o Grissom nós...

- Eu não sou o Grissom, ele não trabalha mais aqui, preferiu ir embora deixar todos nós na mão por...

- Por?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

- O pior é que eu sei! Você nunca superou, não é?

- Sara... acho que você não é uma das pessoas na qual eu escolheria para discutir sobre minha vida pessoal

- Acho que você deveria procurar alguem pra conversar Catherine, você não é mais a mesma!

- Esta enganada Sara, eu sou a mesma, só que menos otária!

- Esta mágoa e este rancor, estão acabando com você!

- Sara, o que você quer hein? Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo sobre o que eu fui ou o que eu deixei de ser com você!

- Eu não estou falando disso Catherine, eu só acho que... – ela a corta

- Você não tem que achar absolutamente nada! Não quero ninguem se metendo na minha vida, nem você! – ela disse já irritada!

- O que mais te dói? O Grissom ter te deixado? Ou saber que ele te deixou pra ficar com a heather? – Sara se arrependeu assim que aquelas palavras deixaram sua boca, mais não podia dar pra tras, continuou firme!

- Cala boca Sara, você não sabe de nada! – Catherine disse baixo porém firme.

- Ahh não sei?! Tem certeza catherine? Você acha que eu não percebo como você fica triste quando alguem fala dele? Ou quando falam dos dois?! Você é inacreditavel! Não sabe nem mesmo esconder seus sentimentos!

- Idai? Isso não importa mais sara! Eles estão juntos agora, era o que ela sempre quis! Era o que ele queria

- E oque você queria? Hein catherine?

- O que eu quero ou queria, não importa mais!

- Isso não é verdade, você é que não se importa mais catherine, você escondeu todo o seu amor em um lugar bem profundo do seu coração! Se tornou uma pessoa fria, superficial! Não liga mais pra nada, nem pra você mesma!

- Você não entende, todos esses anos o que eu tenho passado, foi tudo tão complicado, eu tive de me esconder, esconder quem eu era, quem eu sou, tive que fingir que já não me importava! – ela disse com os olhos lacrimejantes

- Ainda há tempo Catherine, nem tudo esta perdido!

- Eu não sei o que fazer Sar...

- Sim, você sabe... só.. só deixe todo o sentimento que você tem escondido em seu coração todos esses anos, sair... você tem que viver catherine... vá atrás do seu amor! Não deixe a mágoa a insegurança te tornarem uma pessoa fria, calculista, sem sentimentos! Por que você não é!

- Não sei se você se lembra, mais o único homem que eu amei, prefiriu me deixar para ficar com uma dominatrix que ele conheceu no trabalho! Hoje eles são casados, e felizes, não tem onde me encaixar mais nessa história! – ela diz pegando a sua bolsa.

- Mas mesmo assim , valeu a tentativa Sara! – Catherine saiu o mais rápido que pode do laboratório, e foi pra sua casa.

Sara apenas ficou ali, parada, a olhando sair!


	2. Chapter 2

Já haviam se passado um mês desde a conversa de Sara e Catherine, durante esse tempo, as coisa não tem mudado muito, Catherine ainda era a mesma, seca, fria, sem meias palavras!

Ela acaba de chegar para mais um dia de trabalho, vai até a sua sala pega os casos, e sai em direção a sala de descanço para distribui-los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

- Bom di.. – Catherine fica surpresa com quem acaba de encontrar!

- Olha só quem voltou Cath! – diz Nick com um enorme sorriso estampado na cara.

- Oi Catherine!

- Grissom? – eles ficaram se olhando, tudo que eles viveram juntos, pareciam ter voltado como um flash!

- Cath! Griss nos chamou para sair após o turno para comemorar a volta dele, você não quer vir com a gente? – pergunta Sara.

- Não! Tenho assuntos importantes para resolver!

- Mais importante que seus amigos? – Grissom pergunta a olhando diretamente

- Eu sinto muito, mas não poderei ir!

- Ok! Então ta fechado não é pessoal!? Nos encontramos hoje a noite em frente a boate! – Grissom diz e todos concordarão

- Boate? Sua mulher sabe que você esta indo para uma boate com várias strips se esfregando na sua cara? – pergunta ela arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Ela sabe, ela não é ciumenta! – ele diz sorrindo, Catherine sempre o encarando com seriedade.

- Até mais pessoal! Nos vemos mais tarde! – ele disse e saiu, Catherine terminou de distribuir os casos e foi para a sua sala, ela tentava se concentrar no trabalho, mas sua mente sempre ia para Grissom!

- Droga! Por que esse homem resolveu voltar pra bagunçar a minha vida?! – ela disse jogando sua caneta para o lado, ela se levanta e já ia saindo pela porta, quando esbarra em alguém.

- Oque você quer agora? Achei que já tinha ido embora! – Ela diz cruzando os braços, não estava esperando Grissom em sua sala, não agora!

- Quero só conversar com você!

- Não temos nada o que conversar!

- Na verdade temos! – ele fecha a porta vai se aproximando mais dela, a cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela, era um passo que ela dava para trás.

- Não, não temos! – Ela diz, e um passo pra trás.

- Sabe que temos Catherine, nós dois sabemos, ficou muita coisa mal resolvida desde que eu fui embora.

- Sim ficou! Mas não vejo por que depois de tantos anos, falarmos disso agora! – ela diz mostrando raiva e rancor em sua voz, agora ela estava prensada contra o armário, Grissom estava bem próximo a ela.

- Cath... não sabe o quanto foi dificil ter que te deixar! – ele acaricia o rosto dela bem de leve, fazendo com que ela feche os olhos e se inclinando ao toque! Ele aproximou mais seus lábios ao dela fechando o espaço que havia entre eles, ele inicia um bejo calmo, ele a pressiona mais contra o armário, apertando firme a sua cintura, ela bagunçava seus cabelos.

- Sua mulher sabe que você anda beijando sua ex? – ela diz entre seus lábios e o mordiscando de leve.

- Eu já disse, ela não se importa – ele a beija novamente! ... – E além de disso, ela não precisa ficar sabendo. – dito isso Grissom a puxa mais para seu corpo, fazendo com que ela envolva suas pernas envolta de seu abdomen, ele a carrega até a mesa, onde ele joga tudo que estava nela para o chão, ele a deita na mesa, ficando por cima dela, ele volta a beijá-la com fervor.

Ambos estavão suando, com a respiração ofegante, sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era errado, mais não se importavam, queriam apenas viver aquele momento que era só deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nós não deviamos ter feito isso – ela dizia vestindo sua blusa.

Ah é? Por que não? – ele pergunta com uma cara safada!

- Ainda pergunta? Você é casado! E não me venha com essa de que ela não liga porque eu não acredito em nada disso! – ela diz brava e lhe apontando o dedo.

- Vai me dizer que você não gostou?

- É claro que eu gostei! Quer dizer, é claro que eu não gostei! Não deviamos ter feito aquilo, foi um erro!

- Um erro muito bom por sinal! – ele diz lhe roubando um selinho, depois outro, e outro, logo eles estavam se agarrando denovo, Catherine já estava se entregando a ele novamente, mas percebendo o que estava fazendo, o afasta imediatamente.

- Por favor Grissom, vá embora! – ela diz lhe dando as costas, mas ele não desiste, ele envolve os braços em volta da cintura dela a fazendo extremesser.

- Eu sei que você não quer que eu vá embora, você me quer Catherine, assim como eu te quero! – nesse instante ele a vira a fazendo ficar de frente pra ele, ele a beija novamente.

- Eu te odeio! – ela diz entre seus lábios, eles continuam a se beijar. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, as vezes trocavam caricias bem quentes, e beijos de tirar o folego!

- Eu aceito! – ela diz de cabeça baixa, ele a olha confuso arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Aceita? Oque?

- Eu quero entrar nesse seu joguinho, eu vou ser sua agora!

- Você sempre foi minha, sempre será! Nascemos pra ficarmos juntos, é o nosso destino! – ele disse sorrindo docemente pra ela que o encarava séria.

- Não Grissom, não foi o que eu quis dizer! – ela disse

- Não? – ele diz e ela lhe lança um sorriso malicioso.

- Não... o que eu quis dizer foi, que agora, eu serei sua mulher, na cama, serei sua amante!

- O QUE? – Ele a olha em choque.

- Isso mesmo, poderíamos nos encontrar em um hotel, no meu casino, o eclipse! – ela diz

- Catherine?! Está louca? Não podemos fazer isso?

- Ahh não? Por que? Ahh esqueci, você é casado!... engraçado que você não pensou nisso enquanto transavamos naquela mesa! – ela aponta para a mesa de seu escritório, que se encontrava toda bagunçada.

- Mais... Por que quer fazer isso? Eu posso deixar a Heather pra ficar com você, nós podemos ficar juntos meu amor, eu te amo!

- Não quero que deixe a sua mulher pra ficar comigo, não sabe o que eu senti quando você me deixou por outra! Não quero que ela passe pelo mesmo que eu passei! – ela diz, sabia que não fazia sentido algum, mas ela estava disposta a se tornar a outra de Gil Grissom!

- Sabe que isso não faz sentido algum não é? Se deitando comigo pelas costas dela, será pior do que eu terminar o nosso casamento pra ficar com você! – ele diz a verdade, mas até que ele já estava começando a gostar da ideia da loira.

- Bom, se quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que ser desse jeito! É pegar ou largar.


	3. Chapter 3

– Nick, eu não vou mais tolerar isso! Mais uma dessa e você será suspenço! – Catherine disse, Nick havia agredido um suspeito.

– Quer saber? Que se dane! Quer me suspender, me suspenda! Mais eu não me arrependo de nada! Aquele homem estrupou aquela garotinha, o soco que eu dei nele foi pouco! E se precisar eu dou denovo!

– Nick! Já chega! Você está suspenso! 5 dias! – ela fica nervosa.

– Que seja! – ele sai da sala furioso, e batendo a porta atrás de si!

– E mais essa pra minha cabeça! – ela diz depois que Nick sai da sala, jogando a cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro de cansaço, ela fecha os olhos tentando manter a calma, não percebeu quando Grissom chegou na sala, a blusa dela estava com 3 botões desabotuados, deixando um bela visão de seus seios, ele silenciosamente se aproxima.

– são lindos! – ele diz os tocando de leve.

– Você pode fazer o que quiser com eles! – ela diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, ele vai para toca-los novamente, mas dessa vez ela o interrompe.

– Você pode fazer o que quiser com com eles com tanto que nós dois viremos amantes! – ela diz se levantando.

– É sobre isso que eu venho falar com você! – ele diz e ela o olha sorrindo, esperando que ele dissesse que aceita a sua proposta!

– Você já tem a resposta? – ela pergunta

– Sim!

– e qual é a sua decisão?

– Eu aceito que nos tornemos amantes, mas com uma condição!

– Tudo bem, qual? – ela pergunta

– Quero que você volte ser a Catherine de antes! – ele pede

– Ahh não! Até você?! Eu já disse eu sou a mesma! – ela disse já mostrando irritação.

– Não você não é a mesma! Você mudou Catherine, não sai mais com a equipe depois do turno, não sorri mais como antes! Você está diferente, se tornando uma pessoa fria que só liga para o trabalho!

– Andou conversando com a Sara é? – ela pergunta.

– Não! Eu não preciso conversar com ninguém para poder enxergar a pessoa que você vem se tornando!

– Já acabou? Bom, quanto a sua condição, a resposta é não! Pois, se eu voltar com a Catherine trouxa de antes, a Catherine amante que você quer, terá que sumir, pois a de antes nunca faria um papel de amante!

– Você disse que nós iriamos nos encontrar em um hotel! E lá você poderá ser a Catherine de agora, e enquanto você estiver aqui no laboratório, e na sua casa, você pode voltar a ser Catherine doce, que adorava a compania dos amigos, que se importa, a qual eu me apaixonei!

– Quer que eu tenha uma vida dupla? – ela sorri.

– É a única maneira de ter você pra mim! – ele diz

– Tem razão! Eu vou tentar ser um pouco de como eu era antes! Mas eu quero você hoje! Já tenho um quarto reservado só nosso no eclipse! – ela diz botando uma chave no bolso da calça dele, ela puxa sua camisa, colando seus corpos.

– Não se atrase, hoje a noite a 20:00 hrs! – ela sussurra em seu ouvido, deixando beijo molhado em seu pescoço. Ela sai da sala o deixando ali paralisado, estava ancioso, não via a hora da noite chegar!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Não sou boa em escrever partes quentes, espero que gostem! Tenha uma boa leitura! Beijos...**_

-s2-s2-s2

O dia passou rápido, já eram 19:10, Grissom terminava de se aprontar, ele estava em seu quarto, sua esposa Heather o observava enquanto ele se arrumava.

- Querido por que tanto se arruma? – Pergunta Heather.

- Estou indo para uma palestra de entomologia! Está havendo várias delas esse ano em vegas, haverá entomologistas de todo o país! Não posso perder por nada!

- Ah! – ela vira a cara.

- O que foi? – ele pergunta já sabendo o que ela vai dizer, Hather sempre odiou ir as palestras de Gil!

- Não sei como você aguenta! Palestras me dão sono! Ainda mais sobre incetos! Bichinhos nojentos! – ela disse fazendo cara de nojo.

- É o meu trabalho, sabe que eu adoro! – ele diz ajeitando a sua gravata.

- É, fazer o que neah!? – ela disse depois de ele ter lhe dado um beijo.

- Não tenho hora para voltar ok? – ele diz.

- Vai demorar tanto assim?

- Um pouco, teremos tres palestrantes, e depois iremos para um salão para comemorar o inicio das palestras de entomologia em Vegas! – ele disse mentindo, e ela acabou caindo na dele!

- Boa sorte pra você! – ela disse e ele sorriu.

- Obrigada querida! – ele disse e lhe deu um ultimo beijo e saiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Grissom se despediu de sua esposa e foi em direção ao eclipse, assim que chegou, já foi recebido por um rapaz, aparentava ter uns 25 anos.

- Senhor Grissom?! A senhora willows está lhe esperando na cobertura. – o rapaz mais novo disse deixando Grissom com uma aparencia surpresa. Pensei que isso fosse um segredo! – pensou ele.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para o rapaz, entrou no elevador seguindo para o quarto.

Pov Catherine:

Grissom já deve estar chegando, estou com o nervosismo a flor da pele, será que ele vem mesmo? Meu deus o que eu estou fazendo! Isto é loucura! Confesso que uma parte de mim está amando essa coisa toda, mas a outra parte, a parte da catherine docil e meiga, está me dizendo que é loucura, que eu não deveria está fazendo isso, e que por mais que eu o ame muito, ele é casado, sempre vai pertencer a outra!

Mas não há tempo mais para voltar atrás, eu comecei isso, e vou continuar! Falta apenas 10 minutos, Grissom já deve estar no casino, rapidamente tiro minha roupa, um vestido preto, que ia até na altura das coxas. Já nua, entro no banheiro, entro na banheira, e me relaxo naquela água morna cobrindo o meu corpo. Ouço a porta do apartamento sendo aberta, e sorrio de olhos fechados, hoje sim, seria uma longa noite!

Fim do Pov.

Grissom chega ao andar da cobertura, estava em frente a porta, ele pega a chave que Catherine havia lhe dado, e abre a porta meio hesitante, entrando na luxuosa cobertura, ele não ve catherine, - Deve estar no quarto! – disse ele para si mesmo.

Ele caminha lentamente até o quarto

- Catherine? – ele chamava mas nenhuma resposta! .. será que ela desistiu? – ele disse novamente. Ele entra no quarto mas não a vê! Ele escuta um gemido de satisfação vindo do banheiro, ele logo entra e a encontra deitada em uma banheira com seu corpo coberto de espuma, ele fica admirado com a sena.

- Nossa, que... espetáculo! – ele a devorava com os olhos.

- O que está esperando? Venha, e faça-me sua! – ela sussurra em uma voz sexy o deixando excitado, ele vai se despindo rapidamente, se juntando a ela na banheira sentando ao lado oposto do dela.

Ela vai até ele, sentando em seu colo, ela começa a beija-lo, durante o beijo, ela rebolava sob seu membro o deixando louco! Ele a para, e a penetra fundo! Ela arqueia seu corpo joganto a cabeça para trás sentindo puro prazer. Ele começa a se movimentar dentro dela, no começo com movimentos lentos, mas que logo foram se intensificando, ele batia forte a levando a loucura!

- Ohhhh Gilll! Bem ali ohhh – ele a penetrava mais e mais, estavam ardendo em chamas! - Vamos Gil! Mais rápido, forte – dizia em meio aos gemidos. Ele intensifica ainda mais a penetração a levando a loucura.

Logo ela chega ao seu aplice e ele a beija com fervor e carinho... um beijo longo.

Ele sai de dentro dela, mas só para penetrar novamente com mais força.. Ela estava a arranhar suas costas e ele chupava sua pele chegando a deixar marcas.

Logo Grissom também alcança seu aplice e goza dentro dela.. Mas a noite para eles não acabava ai, pois, ela o guiou até a cama onde as investidas continuaram fortes e ardentes. Não se cansavam, há tempos que eles queriam sentir um ao outro daquela maneira! Se amavam e nenhum deles tinham dúvidas disso!

- ahh Cath você é maravilhosa.. – Dizia ele enquanto segurava sua cintura, enquanto ela cavalgava em seu mebro... - Vamos Cath,mais rápido meu bem.. – Dizia dando leves tapas em sua bunda. Ela ia cada vez mais rápido e as investidas eram mais fortes a fazendo gozar logo.. ela cai em cima do peito dele e ficaram se beijando até que ela sai de cima dele e se deita ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo! – ele diz, ela se aconchega em seu peito com os braços dele envolta de sua cintura. Ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas trocando beijos e caricias.

- Gil?

- hum? – ele afagava os cabelos dela, olhando para o nada.

- O que você disse para Heather? – ela pergunta.

- Isso realmente importa?

- Importa sim! – ela diz e ele sorri.

- Eu disse pra ela que estaria em uma palestra de entomologia! E que este ano estava havendo várias delas aqui em vegas! – ele disse, ela sai de seus braços se sentando na cama.

- Várias é? - ela sorri.

- É.. se vamos nos encontrar mais vezes, tinha que inventar um desculpa para sair mais vezes, sem que ela desconfiasse! – ele a beija!

- Sim, mas não pode usar a mesma desculpa de sempre, ela pode desconfiar!

- Eu sei querida, eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupe! Mas não vamos falar dela, vamos nos concentrar em nós! – ele diz e ela se deita em seus braços sorrindo, eles ficam conversando por um tempo, logo adormecem.


End file.
